Aquaphobia
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto and Jenna are at the beach Balto asks Jenna to come swim with him but Jenna refuses and she explains to Balto that she's afraid of water how can Balto make Jenna overcome her fear?


"You want to go in the water Jenna?" Balto asked he and his mate Jenna were at the beach for a date Jenna shook her head when Balto said that "No Balto sorry you go on the water is a little cold..." Jenna didn't finish because Balto grabbed her

paw and started to pull her toward the the waves that were crashing down on the beach.

"Come on Jen it's not that bad." Balto said with a chuckle he expected Jenna to giggle back but he didn't Jenna's heart started to fill with pure fear she then yanked her paw out of Balto's grip and she ran the opposite direction.

Jenna laid down in the sand and she started to cry quietly.

Balto noticed Jenna's tears he padded up to her and he stroked her soft red furwith one of his frontpaws "Jenna what's wrong? I'm very sorry if I rushed you." Balto saidin a comforting voice "N-No *Sniff*You didn't rush me Balto

it's just that I'm *Sniff* scared." Jenna replied.

"Of what Jen?" Balto asked still stroking her fur "I can't tell you." Jenna replied "It's okay Jenna you can tell me." Balto said "I just...I just can't you'll laugh." Jenna said some more tears started to stream down her muzzle "I won't laugh Jenna  
/I promise." Balto soothed stroking her back.

"You promise." Jenna said "I promise." Balto replied Jenna then sighed and spit out the truth "Balto I'm...afraid of...ofw-water." Jenna said shakily she then closed her eyes expecting to hear her mate laugh but she didn't she opened her

eyes and she saw Balto completely speechless.

"Why are you scared of water Jen?" Balto asked"When I was a puppy I fell into a creek and I couldn't swim because I was just a tiny little pup and I almost drowned

but thank god that my father pulled me out of that creek I haven't swamever since." Jenna explained.

Balto was shocked by this he wanted to help Jenna get over her fear by doing one thing facing it.

Jenna eventually stopped crying and she and Balto got up "Jenna I want to help you face your fear." Balto said "How?" Jenna asked her mate "By swimming." Balto replied a chill went up Jenna's spine "Balto I haven't swam in ages and I don't even know how  
/to swim." Jenna said scared "Then hold on to me I won't let go." Balto explained Jenna nodded Balto then extended both of his front paws and ordered Jenna to hold on tightly

Jenna grabbed both of Balto's front paws "Your ready Jen?" Balto asked "Yes Balto I'm ready." Jenna replied Balto smiled and he started to slowly back up into the water Jenna started to whimper in fearwhen she felt the sea water trickle

up her legs "Shhhh Jenna look at me look at me I've got you." Balto said.

Jenna did as she was told and she looked directly into Balto's handsome brown eyes as soon as Balto was no longer near shallow water he then leaned further backJenna thenstarted to freak out.

"Balto don't let go please I'm begging you." Jenna begged "I won't let go of you Jen I promise." Balto said after a few minutes later Balto couldn't hold on to Jenna's paws anymore he then let her wrap her arms around his neck for support"Keep it

up Jenna your doing great!" Balto said.

After a few minutes of swimming Jenna felt her fear slip out of her when she looked into her mate's handsome brown eyes "Balto thank you for helping me get rid of my fear." Jenna said "Your welcome Jenna." Balto said tracking the water to keep him and  
/Jenna afloat.

Balto and Jenna stayed out in the water for a couple more minutes they wanted this momentto be as memorable as possible Balto looked into Jenna's gorgeous amber eyes while Jenna looked into his handsome brown eyes.

Jenna then couldn't take it anymore neither could Balto before they even knew ittheir lips met (They were kissing) after a couple of seconds they needed air so they broke away from the kiss.

"Oh Balto I love you so much!" Jenna cried with joy "I love you too Jen." Balto said with a soft voice.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **Okay this is so far one of the cutest Balto X Jenna fanfic I've made so far well "Balto X Jenna Nightmare" was cute.**

 **And as well anyway leave a review as always and also make sure to check out my YouTube channel Nexus467!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
